


Charmed I'm Sure

by allmilhouse



Category: Kroll Show, Oh Hello on Broadway
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: After losing their apartment, Gil and George sit in the park, trying to figure out what to do next.





	Charmed I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> They're both probably way skeevier than this, but I can't not write like cheesy softness. Like supportive George?? What was I thinking?

“Maybe we could try our hands at the legitimate theatre again? I know someone who runs a small, immersive theatre space that-“

George shook his head, interrupting with his loud voice. “Off-broadway? What are we, 39 year old baristas? We’re not slumming it here!” he gestured wildly at the park around them, their windy, litter-strewn paradise. The wind picked up again, and George pulled Gil closer to him, to huddle for warmth.

Gil hummed in acknowledgement before continuing the argument. “Well, we gotta think of something Georgie! I’m freezing out here! And I don’t think my new girlfriend’s family likes me very much.” He rolled up his sleeve to check on the scratches lining his arm, now all puffy and red.

George hissed in disgust. “You gotta stop hanging around raccoons, man. You probably got the rabies.”

“It’s fine. I still have my garbage Advil.” Gil held up the half-filled bottle as evidence, and George nodded in relief.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.” He sighed, his hand running up and down Gil’s arm. He needed an idea and he needed one soon. Gil couldn’t be counted upon to get their apartment back- the man was considering moving into the dumpster with his raccoon girlfriend for God’s sake. The whole time they’ve known each other, George was the idea man, and while he liked being in charge, for once he was scared. He had never let Gil down before- metaphorically, since he had actually knocked Gil down an elevator shaft once. Good times.

“Hey, remember our old apartment?” George asked.

“Do I? No.”

“It was great, wasn’t it?” George continued. “So warm, so inviting. We never had people over, but if we did, it would’ve been magic.”

“You always said we didn’t need people,” Gil pointed out. “You always said we were fine, just the two of us. And we had plenty of magic ourselves.” He looked up at George with a sense of wonder and nostalgia in his eyes. George met his gaze just as fondly.

“Did we ever! Remember that night you blew me behind the theatre after we saw Steely Dan?”

Gil chucked. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.” He rested his head on George’s shoulder as their laughter gradually faded into wheezy coughing. “I guess this is good practice. I didn’t want to say anything and jinx it, but I have an audition next week.”

“What?!” George exploded. “Oh Gil, you should have told me. This changes everything! What’s it for?”

“Law and Order. They want me to be some kind of sex pervert.”

George nodded. “I’d believe that.”

“He’s got cancer or something, so they’re rushing to get him in jail before he dies,” Gil explained, excitement growing in his scratchy voice. “I just hope they don’t make me wear too much makeup to look all old and sick.”

“And ruin your beautiful looks? They wouldn’t dare. I’m proud of you, doll.” George kissed Gil on the temple. “Couple more geezer perv gigs and we’ll be able to get our apartment back.”

“You really think so?”

“Gil, it’s either believe in your acting skills, or going back to the subway tunnels to live with the morlocks.”

“Ugh, they were the worst roommates,” Gil complained. “Always so noisy!”

George nodded, remembering when they crashed his book launch. “Those guys did not know how to party. But you’ve got this in the bag.”

Gil smiled, his crooked teeth glinting in the dim park lights. “Thanks Georgie. Want to go dig for slices in the S'barro dumpster and then fool around, for old times’ sakes?”

He scoffed. “Do you even have to ask?”


End file.
